bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonasan Sumisu
(DNA Eater) |birthday = April 1st |age = Unknown |gender = Male|kanji = ジョナサン スミス|height = 180 cm |weight = 86 kg |eyes = Grey-blue |hair = Blonde |blood type = A|affiliation = Sumisū Shouhoū, Human World, Japan |previous affiliation = Seireitei (loosely) |occupation = Florist/illegal arms dealer |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = Jacqueline Davis |previous partner = |base of operations = Sumisū Shouhoū, Fuketsu Tokai, Human World |marital status = Single |relatives = Jeremii Sumisu, Maira Sumisu, Mitcheru Sumisu |education = Home schooled |status = Alive|shikai = Taīn Yabun|bankai = Munashī no Kurayami}} "Beautiful as the moon, yet just as cold and unattainable..." - Jonasan Sumisū (ジョナサン スミス, Sumisu Jonasan; literal translation "Jonathan Smith") is a DNA Eater though known more commonly as a Minsei.' '''He owns the Sumisū Shouhoū which is a flower shop and doubles as an arms trafficking business which is prominently recognized in this city. Appearance Jonasan can normally be seen in a white button down shirt with a gray, sleeveless sweater with brown khaki pants and matching loafers while working in the Sumisū Shouhoū, or in front of the more lower class spenders. Jonasan also opts to wear a brown V-neck shirt with a dark green jacket, fur lining the hood, and jeans when he wants to get around in a hurry, without causing too much attention. With the high class spenders, or just people he wishes to impress and convince to return to his shop, he adopts a more professional look in a black suit and tie. While on a hunt for a 'meal', he can be seen in a thin, bright red jacket and black pants, the hood hardly obscuring his features, most prominently, his blonde hair. He usually goes shirtless, as he doesn't like getting blood on his shirts, revealing an intricate tattoo of a sun and two more on his wrists, another hidden under his jacket on his shoulder, and military combat boots. Personality Due to the fact that he was actually nothing more than an artificially created parasite kept in a jar alongside many others, Jonasan has little of his own original personality. He can mimic the actions of others around him and bluff his way through most interactions, whether in normal conversation or business deals, which surprisingly has gone very well for him. While being hit on or cornered by those of the opposite sex, he becomes irritable and flustered, often being curt and snappish, but its not because he doesn't like women, he just dislikes desperate women; many consider him lucky with the ladies and a ladies' man. He does have a moral code, albeit one on the fritz at times, that does not allow women, pregnant or otherwise with children, to take a beating, and although he has little affection for children, he would rather they live in naivety than to lose their innocence too early; thus, he does all he can to ensure they that remain as pure as possible, which is ironic seeing as he actively encouraged his own siblings to eat other Souls and allowed them to be slaughtered while he fled. 'Synopsis' Unknown Entity Arc *Burīchi: Mishiranu Jittai History Early Childhood Jonasan's unnamed creator, the 7th seat of the Twelfth Division had recently had a stillborn son. His wife was grieving, he was grieving, both were too distraught to try and have another child the natural way, so instead, he decided to create an artificial one. He took a few hair samples from his wife, some samples of his own DNA, and then combined them; the first few attempts ended in failure and came out grotesquely incorrect, something that he ironically considered not even human, getting rid of evidence each time. After the 700th failure, he considered not even trying. Despairing of ever having a son, he tore apart his lab in a hysterical rage, smashing bottles and generally throwing a tantrum, which was totally inappropriate considering his age. Anyway, during his ranting, several chemicals mixed and combined with the fallen DNA and before his astonished eyes, a boy, exactly what his son would look like if he'd lived to be about four, came naked and wailing, out of the substance. Thus Jonasan, as his creator, or 'Father' insisted, was born. Jonasan was not a normal boy as the couple expected. He could run faster than most Shinigami could using Shunpo, he was extremely well mannered and soft-spoken, yet curious and always thinking, asking questions. He was stronger than a normal child, lifting the twice weight of tow truck, and capable of doing what a full grown man could do and more. However, despite the couple's joy with Jonasan, his 'Mother' especially, his 'Father' noticed that no matter how much he ate, he could never fully be satisfied with his meal at the time, always demanding more, as if he were starving, which should have been impossible given his intake, there was also the peculiar stare he'd give them and seem to be listening to something invisible. Worried that something was going wrong, his Father spent long hours in his lab, frantically searching for a way to sate Jonasan's appetite. He had a right to worry, as one day, while he spent an overnight in his lab, Jonasan was throwing a tantrum far fiercer than ever with his 'mother', demanding food that they were currently too low to spare as she tried to tell him several times, but he refused to listen. Frustrated with his behavior and refusal to listen to her, she decided to discipline him as a normal child: which was her mistake. Striking him across the face, she demanded he go to his room on a 'time-out', however, before her terrified eyes, her son seemed to be possessed by something truly demonic. Jonasan picked up a pair of scissors, which were innocently lying around, and stabbed her in the stomach, as she clutched at her wound, he then cut her face, and several more times as she tried to escape. As she lay on the floor, dying, he smiled at her one final time, innocently as she remembered her 'son', and then stabbed her in the eye, killing her finally. Then he, once making sure there were no witnesses, consumed her body whole; or rather, her flesh. He got rid of the evidence which condemned him, making it seem as if she'd run away, even faking a letter, and waited patiently for someone's return. No one ever suspected him to be the murderer, or that he had schizophrenia. Teenage Years Underneath his Father's care, Jonasan continued to flourish. He was popular amongst women, young and old, who lived near he and his Father, they flocked to him, considering him a "real man" for taking after his grief-stricken parent when he was too filled with sorrow to do anything sometimes, he took their compliments with a charming smile, but never said much back to them. However, unbeknownst to anyone, Jonasan's macabre hunger only grew more and more as he grew "older", and it was getting harder to deny the fact that he needed a different kind of meal in order to survive, so he'd often leave town at night and travel to random Rukon Districts, snatching men and women off the street, never staying in one place for his 'hunting ground'. As no one suspected him of the dark deeds, he became overconfident and arrogant with his power, yet never enough to fully reveal himself for what he did. One day, Jonasan casually let it slip that a woman might brighten up the house, as a joke, but his Father took it seriously and once again, as he did when Jonasan was a 'child', he spent long hours and nights in lab, leaving Jonasan to run freely and do as he wished. After about several weeks, Jonasan's father came home with a woman who was older than he, and declared her as his new sister. The girl-woman was nice, but Jonasan realized she took her duties as a "sibling" seriously, and his activities were reluctantly cut down until they became once a month if he was lucky, making him resent her, and as his hunting became once a year, if that, he began to hate her and plotted to kill her. Adult Years Many times over the years, Jonasan's father created more and more "brothers and sisters" for Jonasan to play with, most of them as soft hearted as his eldest sibling, though a few were as cruel as he, though they were cautious, hiding their differences, which he found disgusting to their true nature and cowardly. He still longed to kill his eldest sister and the time came as his Father was killed on a mission one day, leaving everything to him. He found her weeping in his old bedroom, and under the guise of comforting her, he brought her into his arms in a hug, whispering words of comfort. The scissors were on the bed, just behind her, came into his grasp quickly, yet somehow silently, and he was about to plunge it into her heart, when she saw the reflection in the bedroom mirror. Angered by his betrayal, she demanded why he'd do such a thing, but he laughed, calling her weak and stupid before lashing out at her, he was surprised when she brought a sword from underneath the bed to counter him with, and then laughed heartily, insanely, congratulating her mockingly, telling her she had no chance. There fight was long and hard, but in the end, he triumphed, and consumed her, boosting his own power significantly. He took over the raising of his siblings, trying to teach them the ways of the hunt, but they were too flamboyant, too risky and exposed them to the Central 46 after consuming a low ranking noble. Most of them, both Minsei and Keshigomu, were slaughtered, but he took down a Shinigami which had underestimated him, though he did receive an eye injury that healed after eating several Humans with high spiritual energy when he fled to the Human World. Jonasan decided to appease his wanderlust and traveled around the globe for several years, visiting countries like Rome, Italy, Spain, Mexico, etc. He participated in several events infamous throughout history textbooks such as World War I & II, the Vietnam war. He lived through the Cold War and Great Depression, and watched as the US dropped a bomb on Japan. He's been through a lot and has seen the horror mankind is capable of visiting upon itself, and he knows better than to take them lightly if they ever found out the existence of Shinigami. He later opened up shop in Fuketsu Tokai where he steadily gained infamy amongst the dregs of the underworld. Inventions & Equipment '''Gigai': Almost all the time, Jonasan can be seen in a Gigai, speaking to normal customers such as low level thugs who come to his shop or spiritually aware Humans who want some type of weapon. Gikongan: If he's in a hurry and needs to get out of his body, he'll pop this in his mouth. Reiatsu Depletion Gun: Deceptively appearing as a normal revolver, Jonasan fires off several shots, hitting his target and draining them of reiatsu. He uses this often to avoid drawing his own Zanpakutō, and this works just as well on an unwary Captain and lieutenant class opponents. Gloves With Razorblades: Jonasan is most comfortable with this accessory while fighting Hollows or opponents he is certain he can take down easily; inserting a minimal amount of reiatsu, violet in color, coats the razorblades of the gloves, he strikes swiftly, in almost blinding speed, delivering superficial wounds to the opposition, which will eventually catch up to them. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Jonasan is extremely talented with a sword, able to switch from hand to hand with relative ease, slashing and hacking at his opponents while their defenses are down. He doesn't seem to have a patented style which he uses, yet he adapts quickly when he thinks he'll lose. Pierre Poing Master '(roughly translated from French meaning "''Stone Fist"): His more preferred style of combat that DNA Eater(s) use in the place of the Shinigami's Hakuda style. Jonasan is a truly sadistic person, coating his fists in his reiatsu and flicking his opponents' torso and other body parts, inflicting the most amount of pain as possible. *'''Capoeira: Given the nature of his Zanpakutō, Jonasan is a practitioner of this style of combat which utilizes kicking, punching, slapping, headbutting, acrobatics, leg sweeps, knee/elbow strikes, and take downs. Vol Master (roughly translated from French meaning "Flight"): Similar to the Shinigami's Shunpo style and the Arrancar's Soniodo, members of the Minsei and Keshigomu are able to use Vol, which propels the person across a great distance, leaving behind only the sound similar to a firecracker going off. Enhanced Physical Durability: Jonasan can take a great deal of damage, being thrown through a window once and also pushed off a building, landing on an abandoned car beneath while being chased by some thugs; he got up like it was nothing after they left thinking he was dead. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Jonasan's body houses a great deal of reiatsu, sometimes leaking off of him even though he is in a Gigai most of the time, so far, he hasn't caused any damaging affects to his customers...to his knowledge. Master Manipulator & Tactician: With his friendly smile and kind eyes, many often feel at ease around Jonasan, getting the vibe that he can be trusted with just about anything. However, beneath his smiling visage lurks a cruel and calculating individual who can easily disregard any personal attachment to a person and sacrifice them so that he can make an escape; he is also extremely knowledgeable about the inner workings of the Gotei 13 and events surrounding Seireitei. Human Sacrifice Rituals: Although skeptical about believing in any sort of deity, Jonasan periodically participates in sacrificing humans to boost his own power when he cannot hunt when he needs to. It is a long, bloody week. Kidō Expert: Jonasan's second favorite style of combat. He is able to break low level Kidō spells with ridiculous ease, and is one of the rare type of people able to use a Bakudō spell after using a Hadō to bind his target in place and deal a great deal of damage at the same time. Zanpakutō Taīn Yabun (夜分太陰, Lunar Night) in its sealed state takes on the form of a standard katana with a twisted gold and black hilt and an octagonal guard. As a spirit, Taīn Yabun takes on the form of a girl wearing a midnight blue battle kimono which just reaches to mid-thigh, with white crescent moon imprints on the kimono itself, with a white shirt peeking out from underneath the kimono. She was also wearing a pair of black shorts which reaches to mid thigh, with a pair of silver bangles hanging around both wrists. A pair of black combat sandals with a single sword strapped on her back finished her look off, a choker with a silver crescent moon pendant hanging around her neck, with a single silver swallow earring hanging from her left ear; she was possibly brought into creation when he murdered his "mother". *Shikai: It is released by the command "Shine brightly." The blade turns to a shimmering silver, with both the hilt and the guard being a crystal blue color, with a white ribbon flowing from the pommel with a silver moon with an aqua blue dragon coiling around it was visible on the guard. Shikai Special Ability: Taīn Yabun is a dance Zanpakutō. Dance Zanpakutō are pretty rare in Soul Society, as their attacks are very beautiful to watch, full of grace. But Taīn Yabun is a little different from most Zanpakutō, even dance types. It has two forms, and thus, two different releases. Jonasan never liked to use the second release of his Zanpakutō, as the attacks are a little brutal compared to the illusionary attacks of the first form, though more efficient. Jonasan's Zanpakutō has power over illusions, that is true in a way, but she also has the power over light and dark. As long as there is light or dark, the enemy will be in Taīn Yabun's domain. *'Roku Tenchū' (六天柱, Six Pillars Supporting Heaven): Six pillars of blinding light then 'melt' out from the shadows of the environment and encase the opponent into a prison made out of blinding silver light. This is more defensive than anything. *'Kage Maboroshi' (影幻, Shadow Phantoms): A very eerie feeling surrounds the opponent, as the area suddenly becomes encased in darkness. The attacks for the partial release form of Jonasan's Zanpakutō. He can create phantom beings based on the memories of his target. They aren't real, of course, but to anyone, it looks real enough. Bankai: Munashī no Kurayami (空しい暗闇, Void of Darkness): It is released by the Shikai's release command. Several small twinkling little objects like diamonds started falling from the sky and surround the enemy, surprising them with its beauty, but as they as they say, "deadly things are often hidden in beautiful packages". Bankai Special Ability: From the name alone, you can probably tell that it is one of the 'darkness' techniques. All techniques, even the light ones, can slip into the smallest opening. For example, it can rob away an opponent's sight easily even without them realizing it. *'Hikari no Kage' (光影, Light of Darkness): Jonasan's left hand moves in a small arc-like movement, and because of his opponent's disoriented state, they wouldn't be able to move fast enough to avoid the several light shards that appeared from out of nowhere everywhere: in midair, the ground and even from overhead. *'Yami no Hikari '(光闇, Darkness of Light): The surroundings grows dark, so much so that it is almost impossible to see two steps ahead of them in any given direction. A technique that blinds everything and everyone within a ten-mile radius around them in every single direction. It is a double-edged sword, as the user gets affected as well, which is why Jonasan trained himself to get used to relying on his other senses instead of just his sight. *'Tsuki Yaiba' (月刃, Moon Blades): As soon as the opponent takes one step forward, they feel several blades cutting into their skin, and drawing blood. Only someone quick to dodge will be able to avoid the next ones and avoid grievous injury. Trivia *His birthday was chosen as April Fool's Day because he is always wearing a mask around others, never revealing his own ambitions and goals until the opportune moment. *His theme song is Eyes of the Devil by Seether, his fighting theme song is Frontline by Pillar, his soundtrack theme being Stand My Ground by Within Temptations. *Jonasan's creator was originally meant to be Mayuri Kurotsuchi, but the author opted instead to leave him unnamed. *He cannot stand waiting long for others, especially when a meeting time has been decided, as he considers it rude *He doesn't condone fighting in front of women and children, but he'll gladly use them as a distraction if needing a quick escape *He prefers sweet teas to bitter ones and will use about four spoonfuls of sugar before he's satisfied Category:DNA Eater